reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Narcisse
Stéphane Narcisse is an attractive gentleman, who is very manipulative and cut-throat. He owns most of the grain in France, and is an incredibly rich man. He now works with the Crown, and just married Lady Lola. Personality Stéphane Narcisse is a very self righteous, and attractive man. He thinks he deserves more and better because of his station, what he provides for the Kingdom, and because of his long history with the crown. He doesn't want to rule France, but certainly control parts of it. He is a very cut-throat man, and doesn't appear to have a limit as to what he won't do to get what he wants. No matter who's in his way. Early Life Stéphane was first married off when he was 15 to a very wealthy young woman. Under pressure from his father to produce an heir, Stéphane and his wife tried and failed to have a child. Resulting in an unknown number of miscarriages. Soon after her last miscarriage they tried again. Her body was already too fragile and she bled to death. A year after his first wife's death Stéphane was married again. This time to a haemophiliac who died soon after due to her condition. Narcisse was married off for the 3rd time, presumably to Eduard's mother. It is unknown how long this marriage lasted. Or what happened to her. Season 2 Season 3 In Extreme Measures, he proposes to Lola as they're in bed. She accepts and he gives her an engagement ring. Later, she tells him that as long as Francis has his doubts about Narcisse's character she wouldn't marry him. Claude and Charles later call upon him to help when Constance falls unconscious from consuming too much opium, and he helps save her from dying. Charles tells Francis of how Narcisse saved Constance and Francis summons Narcisse to inform him that he'll bless his and Lola's marriage. He and Lola get married. They're embracing in the hallway as Catherine de Medici approaches them and wishes them a "long and happy life." Notes * Stéphane Narcisse and Louis Condé have a long history together, and have never liked the other. The Plague * Briefly married to Estelle MacGyver. The Lamb and the Slaughter * Has been married 4 times. The Lamb and the Slaughter * Under pressure from his father to produce an heir, he raped his first wife, who died soon after. The Lamb and the Slaughter * King Francis has already, unknowingly started The French Wars of Religion after he forced him to sign an edict agents Protestants. The Prince of the Blood * Was mentioned in a Sex Journal‏‎; described as a great lover, and has a Butterfly Birthmark on his wrist. Blood for Blood * Stripped of his titles, lands, and money by The Crown. Mercy * Reveals he has a deceased brother, Sins of the Past and a living sister and niece. Tasting Revenge * Married Lady Lola in a quick wedding the same day he propped to her, in a lavish wedding. Extreme Measures Trivia * Described as “brilliant, sexual & fierce,” Narcisse is a devout Catholic with a “death grip” on French Court. But every man has his Achilles heel, and in this case, Narcisse will meet his match in Catherine de Medici. * "He lives in an age where life is cheap & he’ll trade lives to get what he wants. He has a complicated past & an intriguing romantic future.” He & Catherine “will score other dance partners as well.” - Laurie McCarthy Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Lord Narcisse are the following: • Craig Parker • Kingdom of France • Eduard Narcisse • House of Narcisse • Narcisse and Lola • Narcisse and Catherine • Narcisse and Claude • Narcisse and Lola's Wedding References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble Category:Lords Category:House of Narcisse Category:Married